The Kingdom of Harmony (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Kingdom of Harmony (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria) Another Defeat for Eggman/Just Smiling and Waving the Badlands, Sonic was chasing Eggman, who was Eggmobile Sonic: You can't lose me, Egghead! Dr. Eggman: EggMAN! You know my name is Dr. Eggman! You do that on purpose! Sonic: Do what, Egghead? chase continues, but Sonic is eventually forced to stop, teetering on the edge of a cliff Sonic: Who-o-oa! manages to get back to safety. The camera zooms out to reveal Dr. Eggman way up above. Dr. Eggman: It all ends here, old friend. Prepare to be destroyed by Burnbot! camera shifts to reveal Burnbot. Sonic: So what, he's gonna burn me with flamethrowers or something? Dr. Eggman: Flamethrower? Well... no... Sonic: Oh, uh, acid? Incendiary grenades?! Dr. Eggman: No no no, the li- claws! He has claws! Very painful claws! Sonic: Then you should have called him "Clawbot" or "The Lacerator" or "Pinch-a-tron 9000." But "Burnbot"? I mean, that's just false advertising! Dr. Eggman: I name the robots, Sonic! Burnbot, attack! jumps down and starts speeding towards Sonic. Sonic runs in the same direction, keeping directly across from Burnbot. Overhead, Tails flies by in his plane. Tails: Blue Leader, this is Yellow Sky. I have eyes on Burnbot. He's on the move! Over. Sonic: Thanks, Tails. Initiate "Speeding Swing Surprise." dives his plane into the canyon, sending Eggman into a spin. Tails activates his Enerbeam. Sonic and Burnbot leap at each other as the scene goes into slow motion. Tails flies by, throwing the beam to Sonic. Sonic catches the beam, swings around on it, and delivers a kick to Burnbot, launching him into the cliff where he explodes. Sonic lands on the other side of the cliff Sonic: Nice try Egghead! Dr. Eggman: angrily This isn't over, I'll be back, with a new robot, and next time it'll have a accurate name! away Tails: Well, that's done, what now? Sonic: Let's get to the Crystal Empire, the others are pratically gonna be there already. Tails: Okay! jumps onto the Tornado and they fly towards the Crystal Empire, soon arriving right as the Mane Six, Spike and the rest of Team Sonic got off the train Spike: Seems like only yesterday I was saving this place from being totally destroyed. Hey, you guys remember that? Rainbow Dash: You only mentioned it about fifteen times on the train here. Rarity: to Rainbow Dash Yes, and we never hear a peep out of you about your exploits. Rainbow Dash: Heh, point taken. and Tails ran towards the group Sonic: Hey guys, sorry we're late, just had to deal with Eggman real quick. Amy Rose: Did it go well? Tails: Pretty much. Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad you and your friends wanted to come Sonic. Applejack: Though, I'll be honest, I don't think it's gonna be that exciting. Fluttershy: Yeah, we pretty much just have to smile and wave as the dignitaries arrive. Blaze: How is that bad, you get to smile and wave like a princess. Silver: How exactly is that different than smiling and waving like not a princess? Rainbow Dash: It isn't. Cream: Is there something? Knuckles: Yeah, you and the others have kinda been worried since we got on the train. Twilight Sparkle: Well, we've just been feeling a little unsure about things lately. Pinkie Pie: It doesn't exactly seem that our new roles as princesses equate to all that much. Rouge: That's just silly. You've got very important roles in Equestria. Shadow: Princess Celestia wouldn't have asked you six to come today if she didn't think so. Twilight Sparkle: I guess you're right. Amy Rose: Of course we are. Now hurry along! You don't want to risk having those important roles diminished because you were tardy for your regal meet-and-greet. fanfare Flash Sentry: The Duke and Duchess of Maretonia! Spike: That was it? Princess Celestia had you six come all the way to the Crystal Empire just to do that? I mean, whoa, really regal and important! nervously thwack You'll Play Your Part open Duke of Maretonia: Your highness. Thank you for understanding our desire to keep the number of those privy to these confidential discussions to a minimum. Twilight Sparkle: Of course. open and close Pinkie Pie: So, is there anything else we can do to assist with their visit? Princess Cadance: I'm sorry, girls, but their visit is already over. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Princess Luna: Something wrong? Twilight Sparkle: I guess we just don't really understand why we're here. Applejack: Yeah, I mean, couldn't one of the royal guard have unfurled the banner? Princess Celestia: Having all nine of us in the Empire to greet them lets the dignitaries know that their visit is considered an important one. Princess Cadance: Plus, it gives me an opportunity to see my favorite sister-in-law and her friends. Cadance goes over to Twilight Twilight Sparkle: And we're happy to see you. All of you. Celestia and Princess Luna look at each other, worried about the Mane Six. Princess Cadance hugs her Princess Cadance: But...? Twilight Sparkle: But we... well... Fluttershy: It's just that Princess Luna raises the moon. Pinkie Pie: Princess Celestia raises the sun. Rarity: Cadance You protect the Crystal Empire. Applejack: And all we've done so far is... smile and wave. Sparkle It isn't that we're ungrateful For all the things that we've earned, Rarity For all the journeys we have taken, All the lessons that we have learned Dash But we wonder where we're going now, What our role is meant to be Fluttershy We don't know how to travel To a future that we can't see Pie We have our horns and wings, we wear these crowns We're princesses, this is true Applejack But it's still unclear to us Just what are we meant to do Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash We wanna have a purpose Wanna do all that we can We wanna make a contribution We want to be a part of the plan Celestia Your destiny's uncertain And that's sometimes hard to take But it will become much clearer With every new choice you make Luna Patience is never easy I understand wanting more I know how hard it is to wait To spread out your wings and soar Cadance But you stand here for a reason You're gifted and you are strong Those crowns are upon your heads because You belong Celestia, Luna, and Cadance Know that your time is coming soon As the sun rises, so does the moon As love finds a place in every heart You are princesses; you'll play your part Luna We understand you wanting more A chance to shine, a chance to soar Cadance Soon will come the day it turns around Celestia, Luna, and Cadance Know that your time is coming soon As the sun rises, so does the moon As love finds a place in every heart You are princesses; you'll play your part Celestia You are princesses; you'll play your part Celestia hugs Twilight as the song ends Princess Celestia: Your time will come girls. leave as Team Sonic come out and go over to the Mane Six Tirek's Return/Discord's Mission in Canterlot, Rare Find was walking down allyway when he ran into someone Rare Find: Very sorry. chuckles You came out of nowhere. ???: breathing Rare Find: worried Are you friend or foe? Lord Tirek: "Is he friend or is he foe?", the pony wonders. I can assure you... I am no friend. I am Lord Tirek, and I will take what should have been mine long ago. drains Rare Find's magic, causing his eyes to become colorless and his cutie mark to vanish. Elsewhere, Celestia wakes up startled Princess Celestia: gasps Princess Luna: the room Sister, are you alright?! Princess Celestia: I've just had the most terrible dream. Princess Luna: Why do you think I'm here? You know as well as I that this was not a dream, but a vision. Princess Celestia: Then we haven't much time. The stronger he becomes, the more we are all in danger. scene cuts to Celestia explaining Tirek's origins Princess Celestia: narrating Tirek and his brother Scorpan came here from a distant land, intent on stealing Equestrian magic. But Scorpan soon came to appreciate the ways of Equestria, even befriending a young unicorn wizard. Princess Luna: narrating Scorpan urged his brother to abandon their plans. When Tirek refused, Scorpan alerted us to Tirek's intentions. Princess Celestia: narrating Scorpan returned to his own land, and Tirek was sent to Tartarus for his crimes. But it appears he has found a way to escape. Princess Luna: We believe it happened when Cerberus left his post at the gates. Rarity: But that was a long time ago. Twilight Sparkle: Why is he just now starting to steal magic? Princess Celestia: His time in Tartarus left him very weak. He has just now gained enough strength to use his dark powers. Princess Luna: But with each passing moment, he grows stronger still. Princess Cadance: And I know just the princesses who can stop him. Rainbow Dash: Yes. We'll find him and– Princess Celestia: No, girls. I'm afraid I must call in another to stop Tirek. Discord. Twilight Sparkle/Applejack/Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie/Rarity/Rainbow Dash/Princess Luna/Princess Cadance: gasps scene cuts to Ponyville Knuckles: ...As in Discord Discord? Twilight Sparkle: Yes! Cream: I don't think it's that big of a surprise. He can be very helpful. beat Applejack: He can sense when there's a magical imbalance. Pinkie Pie: The next time Tirek steals magic, Discord will be able to track him down! Tails: So what are you six supposed to do in the meantime? Twilight Sparkle: sighs Nothing. Unless of course one of you need us to smile and wave. Mane Six walk away Spike: Where are you going? Rarity: To the Castle of the Two Sisters. Fluttershy: We're not really needed anywhere else. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, might as well catch up on some of my reading. Shadow: You want some company? Sonic: It has been a while since we visited the castle. Might be fun! Twilight Sparkle: Maybe we could use a little company right now. Sonic and the Mane Six walk to the Castle of the Two Sisters Rainbow Dash: sighs I still can't believe we had to give back the Elements. Rarity: It had to be done or the Tree of Harmony wouldn't have survived. Sonic: Yeah, though that didn't mean we were unable to use them, remember that paraell Equestria we went to, you used the Elements then and the Tree remained relativly undamaged. Fluttershy: You have a point Sonic, and even without the Elements, our friendship is as strong as ever. Applejack: I just hope another 'friend' of ours never makes us sorry we had to give them up. Knuckles: Yeah, considering it was kinda his fault the Tree almost perished! Discord: laughs Oh, you're talking about me, I presume? Silver: How'd you guess? Discord: My ears were burning. splash Rainbow Dash: What are you even doing here, Discord? Discord: Oh, just a bit of light reading before I head off on my extremely important mission. I suppose you all know that I've been tasked to capture a certain escapee. Spike: Big deal. Discord: You're right, Spike. It is a big deal. Seems I possess a magic that gives me quite an important role in Equestria. Maybe they should make me an Alicorn princess. offscreen Discord: Mmwah! Mmwah! Rainbow Dash: In your dreams! bonk! Discord: Oh, I never dream of such things. Ask Princess Luna. Tails: Don't you have a creepy magic-stealing villain to track down? Discord: Yes, yes, yes, of course. It's just that I couldn't help but notice that the Princesses of Harmony haven't yet opened that little chest of theirs uet. I-I-It got me thinking, what if what's locked inside is something that could help her prove thier royal worth? I only bring it up because they said that they've been feeling like their role as princesses doesn't equate to much. P'inkie Pie': Wait a minute! How do you know how we were feeling?! Discord: sadness Oh, my. Is eavesdropping not the way you're supposed to find out what your best pals are up to? Woe is me. Will I ever learn the intricate nuances of being a good friend? beat Discord: throat Well in any case, I suppose now is as good a time as any for me to make my exit. starts Applejack: And good riddance! Discord: Oopsie-doopsie, I almost left with the little journal you've all been keeping. What a fascinating read. Haven't you girls just learned so much? I've bookmarked a few of the more interesting passages. You really should take a look! Fluttershy and Cream, hushed We're still on for tea later, aren't we, you two? Fluttershy: I wouldn't miss it. Cream: Not for the world! Discord: singsong Well, I'll bring the cucumber sandwiches...! shuts Applejack: Sometimes I think the 'reformed' Discord is more obnoxious than the 'before-he-was-reformed' Discord. Rarity: Indeed. Sonic: Well, I think he's somewhat decent now? and Rarity look at him Sonic: What? We all have opinions, don't we? Rarity: You are aware of what he did to us, right? Sonic: How could I forget... But seriously, at this point, I trust him, as long as he doesn't betray our trust, we won't have a problem with him. Amy Rose: And if you think about it, he could be right couldn't he? What if there is something important in that chest? Twilight Sparkle: There's only one way to find out. Tirek Arrives at Eggman's Lair/Trying to Open the Tree of Harmony's Chest Discord vs. Tirek/Five out of Six Keys Collected Called Back to Canterlot Mane Six and Team Sonic race into the castle Twilight Sparkle: We came as quickly as we could! Is something wrong? Is it Tirek? Sonic: If it is then speak away. Princess Celestia: I'm afraid I put too much trust in Discord and the effect that friendship would have upon him. Knuckles: Huh? Have you not heard from him since he left? Princess Celestia: No, I fear he may have betr- Vector: Guys! Sorry to interrupt. with Espio, Charmy and a weakened Discord But we may have a problem... gasps Discord: I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop him. The alicorn amulet, he somehow found it. Twilight Sparkle: gasps Applejack: But where could he have found that?! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, didn't Zecora take that thing when Trixie tried using it?! Sonic: Yeah, but then again, Metal Sonic had it when me, Amy, Silver and Blaze fought him. Twilight Sparkle: He did?! Why didn't you tell anyone? Sonic: Eh, guess it slipped my mind... they are talking about this, Tirek appears at a magic show and drains the magic from all the unicorns there, turning into his second form Princess Luna: That must mean... gasps Eggman must've somehow got the Amulet back and joined forces with Tirek. Twilight Sparkle/Amy Rose: gasps Sonic: Not really a surprise, I mean, this is the same guy that teamed up with a changeling queen we're talking about. Shadow: Is there a way we can defeat him? Princess Celestia: We don't know, Tirek has stolen enough magic that he now has the strength to steal flight as well. Without Pegasi to control the weather, there will be no rain in Equestria. Rainbow Dash: gasps That's terrible! they are talking about this, Tirek appears at an area and the Wonderbolts fly towards him to stop him, but Tirek holds the Wonderbolts in place and drains their magic. The Wonderbolts fall to the ground as Tirek leaves Silver: Well that's just great, we're gonna have serious problems if he has an amplifier like the Alicorn Amulet along with Discord's magic. Espio: You won't need to worry about that amulet anymore. The gem on it shattered after he drained Discord. Charmy: Yeah, we barely made it out of there to take Discord here at his request. Applejack: Wait, Discord asked to be brought here? Vector: Yes. Cream: What do we do? Princess Celestia: We must act quickly, there is word he has gone after Earth Ponies as well. Without their strength, they will not be able to tend the land. Princess Luna: Ponies will no longer be in control of their world. That power will belong solely to Tirek. Pinkie Pie: That doesn't sound good... they are talking about this, Tirek appears at the farms and drains the Earth Ponies of their magic Sonic: Well, me and the others are gonna go bring Discord to Ponyville for protection, Tails, contact the rest of the team, we're gonna need everyone on this. Tails: On it Sonic! Sonic and Discord run out the castle back to Ponyville Princess Celestia: There is no doubt that Tirek is after Alicorn magic. With it still in us, we will not be able to stop him from taking it. Princess Luna: Once it is in his possession, his power will know no bounds, and all hope will be lost. Princess Celestia: But there is one solution. It is only by making this sacrifice that Equestria and the lands beyond it might be saved. We must rid ourselves of our magic before Tirek has the chance to steal it from us. Mane Six look at each other Celestia, Luna and Cadance transfer their power to the Mane Six Princess Luna: Tirek is set on possessing Alicorn magic. When he comes for us, we cannot have what he is looking for. Twilight Sparkle: I'm more than willing to do my part and give up my magic. Rarity: Twilight. Rainbow Dash: I mean, we've have only been alicorns for what- a year or so, I suppose giving it up wouldn't do no harm. Princess Luna: You misunderstand. Our magic cannot just disappear into thin air. Someponies must keep it safe. Fluttershy: Well, who would that be? Princess Cadance: Those someponies are you, girls. Mane Six: shocked Us?! Twilight Sparkle: Why? Princess Celestia: We do not believe that Tirek is aware that six new Alicorn princesses exist in Equestria. If we transfer our magic to you six, Tirek will not know where it has gone. Princess Cadance: Do you understand what we're asking of you? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. It's just... Fluttershy: We're only now learning how to control our own Alicorn magic. Rarity: To take on even more– Pinkie Pie: Would more than likely, I don't know, overload us or something? Rainbow Dash: That and we may have problems controlling it. Applejack: Agreed. comes over Princess Cadance: Twilight, you and your friends represent the Elements of Harmony. If there are anyponies who can do this, it's you girls. Rainbow Dash: I don't know... Twilight Sparkle: Taking on this task will be one of the most difficult things we'll ever do. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, though I think with the help of Sonic and– Princess Celestia: I'm sorry, Princesses of Harmony, but you must keep your new abilities a secret. I fear that your friends being aware of your new powers could put them at great risk. Do you still think you can take on this responsibility? Mane Six look at each before nodding Rainbow Dash: I guess we have no other choice... Rarity: If keeping all the alicorn magic within oursevles is the only way... Pinkie Pie: Then we're up for it! Fluttershy: I mean, we have always done great things. Applejack: This is the role we are meant to play as princesses of Equestria! Twilight Sparkle: We will not fail to do our duties! Princess Celestia: Then we must begin at once. Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance surround the Mane Six and begin the magic transference the Princesses transfer their magic to the Mane Six, Tirek drains more magic and transforms into his third form Dr. Eggman: You are truly looking genius there Tirek, I'm impressed. Tirek: I am nearly in full power. All I need is Alicorn magic. to steal the Alicorn magic Metal Sonic: Eggman Are you certain this monster will keep to his promise Master? Dr. Eggman: Of course he will! With his help, Eggmanland might finally come to be! evilly before his magic detector goes nuts Huh? That's weird, why is my magic detector going berserk? Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance lay on the floor after transferring their magic to the Mane Six and look at them Mane Six are overwhelmed by the Alicorn Magic and their eyes turn clear white while their manes and tails start flowing. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance continue the transferrence. The Mane Six eventually calm down and their eyes return to normal as their manes and tails stop flowing, Twilight runs to Princess Celestia and embraces her as she stands. Twilight then sees Celestia's cutie mark gone and Princess Luna and Princess Cadance see their cutie marks are gone Princess Celestia: of breath It is done. Returning to Ponyville/Raising the Sun Tirek captures Celestia, Luna and Cadance Tirek Betrays Eggman/Team Sonic Escapes The Mane Six vs. Tirek/Tirek's Trade see the Mane Six practicing their magic Fluttershy: Are you sure this is safe? Twilight Sparkle: Trust me, we can do this. Pinkie Pie: If you say so. Mane Six teleport outside the Castle of the Two Sisters Twilight Sparkle: See! Ha! What did I say girls, perfectly controlled teleportation– Mane Six then start teleporting to various locations Twilight Sparkle: growls Rarity: Well, that just happened. Lord Tirek: Princesses of Harmony! Twilight Sparkle: gasps Tirek! Applejack/Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie/Rarity/Rainbow Dash: gasps Lord Tirek: You have something that belongs to me! Mane Six fly past Tirek very fast, impressing him. Twilight glares at him Lord Tirek: You're going to give me what I want. prepares to suck out the Alicorn Magic from the Mane Six when they fly away Mane Six arrive at the Golden Oak Library and Twilight uses the telescope to see Tirek Applejack: Well, that was close. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, as long as he doesn't see us, we'll be- spots them anyway Rarity: Oh no... fires a beam at her location, Fluttershy grabs Owlicious and the Mane Six get out of the library as the beam hits it, destroying it, sending the Mane Six flying in the process Mane Six: Twilight was nearly in tears let Owlicious fly away while Twilight angrily flies at the Overlord and fires a big beam of Magic at him. Tirek creates a shield around him and gets pushed back by the blast. Tirek gets up and glares at Twilight, who lands near him, her friends following pursuit Lord Tirek: Now I understand what your fellow princesses have done. Applejack: Uh, whatever happened to- Twilight Sparkle: You would've done the same thing! Rainbow Dash: Alright, fair enough! Mane Six and Tirek get into a fight showing equally matched strength, speed, and agility, Team Sonic and the Chaotix watch nearby, eventually flying down once they finish Tails: Girls, thank goodness you're alright! Sonic: Yeah, and oh man! That was CRAZY! Nice job! Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. at Tirek Lord Tirek: It appears we are at an impasse. Pinkie Pie: No we weren't, we were literally sending you to Kingdom Come! Lord Tirek: Whatever, anyways, how about a trade? brings out Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Spike, Discord, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Nyx, Snowdrop, Sunset and Trixie Lord Tirek: Their release for all the Alicorn magic in Equestria. Mane Six/Team Sonic/Chaotix: gasps Princess Celestia: Girls! Princess Luna: You can't! Princess Cadance: You mustn't! Lord Tirek: What's it going to be, Princesses? Mane Six look at their friends, not knowing what to do Sunset Shimmer: Don't do it, girls! Trixie Lulamoon: We aren't worth it! Discord: Oh, but you are. I am too, after all, Fluttershy was one of the two people that taught me that friendship is magic. Cream: Poor Mr. Discord... Lord Tirek: Enough! I want an answer, and I want it now! Tails: We can't let him get away with this, can we? Knuckles: Hmm, even my attacks would be useless, I can't believe that dirtbag! looks at her friends before finally making a decision Twilight Sparkle: We'll give you our magic, in exchange for our friends. gasps Sonic: Are you crazy?! Shadow: He'll be unstoppable if he gets your magic! Twilight Sparkle: I know, but it's the only way... Rainbow Dash: But Twilight I- Twilight Sparkle: Look, I know you're all worried, but we don't know what he'll do to them if we refuse. Pinkie Pie: gasps Fair enough. Fluttershy: Looks like we have no choice then... Rarity: If it's the only to save our friends. Applejack: Then it's worth the sacrafice... Rainbow Dash: Yeah... Enough said. Twilight Sparkle: Alright Tirek, now release them! Lord Tirek: As you wish. Tirek releases everyone except Discord Twilight Sparkle: All ''of our friends. Lord Tirek: What?! After the amount of torture he put you through, you call him a friend? Fluttershy: Well, yeah... Pinkie Pie: Sure, he turned us into his queens of chaos when we first fought him. Rarity: But he really has changed since then. Lord Tirek: You can't be serious... Twilight Sparkle: RELEASE HIM OR YOU'RE GETTING NOTHING! Lord Tirek: Okay okay, if that's what you want. Spoiled sport. Tirek releases Discord Discord: thankful Thank you Twilight... Lord Tirek: Now, where was I? Oh yeah, your turn! sucks out the Mane Six's magic Lord Tirek: Yes. Yes! finishes sucking out their magic, entering his final form and warping away while the Mane Six collapse Silver: Girls, you alright?! Fluttershy: Don't worry, we'll live! Spike: Girls, why did you do that? Twilight Sparkle: It was for your own safety. Amy Rose: What do we do now? Blaze: Hard to say really! then, Big, Omega, Marine, Emerl, Cosmo, Gamma, Gmerl, Tikal and Sticks show up Emerl: Guys, thank heavens you're alright! Rouge: Save the hero speechs for later, we have bigger problems now! Cosmo: We know, we saw everything. Knuckles: We've got no other choice, we got to defeat Tirek now before he destroys the planet! ???: Running into battle when he's in his strongest form will just get you killed Knucklehead! gasps when they see Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Orbot and Cubot in the Death Egg Robot, alive and well Sonic: Eggman?! Dr. Eggman: as he jumps out I'm like a bad rash, you can't get rid of me! Tails: But how did you- Dr. Eggman: It's simple, Tirek missed me! flashback shows a door opening up on the Death Egg Robot to let Tirek's beam fly through it without destroying it, though it ends up hitting Eggman's lair in the process Dr. Eggman: As usual, I used my brains and showed that laser the door! Discord: Huh, that's actually somewhat clever. Decoe: Even more brilliant was the way Dr. Eggman faked a explosion using a smokescreen. Bocoe: While the smoke was hiding us, we warped away to a safe part of Equestria. Dr. Eggman: Yeah, anyways, here. Twilight the medallion Tirek gave him Tirek lied to me when he said that this medallion was given as a sign of gratitude and loyalty, but no one betrays Dr. Eggman and gets away with it! rainbow light glows on the medallion, surprising everyone Applejack: You think that might be the last one we need? Amy Rose: Yeah! Twilight Sparkle: We have to get to the chest. Sonic: Yeah, let's go! Dr. Eggman: Wait, if Tirek finds out you have all six keys, he'll try to destroy you! Ugh, if only we had the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic get out the Emeralds, surprising Eggman Dr. Eggman: What's this? But how? Even with the Emeralds' power, the chances for victory are slim. It would take a miracle! Sonic: Just leave that to us, Doc... Twilight Sparkle: Sonic, no! Sonic: Relax Twi, we're just gonna buy you some time, that way you can unlock the chest faster! Trust me, this is the most powerful opponant we've ever faced, so we'll only defeat him if we all work together! Twilight Sparkle: sighs Alright, I trust you. Mane Six race towards the Tree of Harmony as the Chaos Emeralds surround Team Sonic Sonic: determined Time to save Equestria, Super Sonic Style! Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds to enter their super forms, now it was their turn to battle Tirek in order to distract him Super Sonic: You ready guys? Super Shadow: All set! Super Amy: The rest of you, get somewhere safe! Spike: Right! Luna, Cadance, Spike, Discord, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Nyx, Snowdrop, Sunset, Trixie, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Big, Omega, Marine, Emerl, Cosmo, Gamma, Gmerl, Tikal, Sticks, Eggman, Metal Sonic, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Orbot and Cubot run towards somewhere safe Super Sonic: Alright, let's do this! Chaos Control! warps away to distract Tirek Tirek's Defeat/Let the Rainbow Remind You Mane Six reached the Tree of Harmony, where the medallion turned into the last key they needed, Twilight put it in the chest and tried to turn it but thenrealizes something Twilight Sparkle: Together! I think we have to do this together! Mane Six turn the keys and the box opens, releasing a bright light. The Mane Six gain Rainbow Power and fly out of the cave Tirek was battling Team Sonic, but they were getting pretty tired Lord Tirek: Fighting me is useless now you pests! Super Tails: We're weren't trying to fight you... Super Cream: Not at all! Burning Blaze: In fact, we were trying to distract you. Super Rouge: Because now you've got bigger problems! the Rainbow Powered Mane Six show up Lord Tirek: gasps WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! Super Knuckles: Giving us a fighting chance. Super Silver: Which worked perfectly, might I add. Sonic joins up with the Mane Six as Tirek tries to blast them, but it has no affect Lord Tirek: How is this possible?! You have no magic! Twilight Sparkle: You're wrong, Tirek! We may have given you our Alicorn magic, but we carry within us the most powerful magic of all! Mane Six fire a rainbow beam at Tirek which overpowers him screams as he feels the magic he stole coming out of him and he canges back into his first formh his first form before finding himself in a cell in Tartarus Lord Tirek: Oh crud! Mane Six then return the magic to every pony. Twilight and Rarity return the Unicorn magic to the Unicorns, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy return the Pegasus magic to the Pegasi, and Applejack and Pinkie Pie return the Earth Pony magic to the Earth Ponies, while the Alicorn magic returns to Celestia, Luna and Cadance, with everyone else's magic returning shortly after cheers Discord: Much better! Nyx: Everyone has their magic back! Snowdrop: They did it! Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, that's a relief. then, the Tree of Harmony launches the chest and its keys toward Ponyville, where it sinks into the ground. Mere seconds later, a great crystal castle rises out of the ground from where the chest landed stare at the castle wide-eyed, while Team Sonic and the Mane Six return to normal Rarity: Sweet Celestia! Are you all seeing what I'm seeing? Amy Rose: Yeah... What is it? Sonic: It's an castle. Twilight Sparkle: But... whose is it? Princess Celestia: I believe it is yours, Princesses of Harmony. Mane Six are suprised enters the castle while Eggman and his minions wait outside Princess Celestia: You six have been wondering what you are meant to do as princesses. Do you know now? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, after all this time. Rartiy: We think we finally understand. Pinkie Pie: As princesses, we believe we have the power to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria. Fluttershy: That is the role we are meant to have in our world! Applejack: The role we ''choose to have! Twilight Sparkle: Afterall, we couldn't defeat Tirek individiually – it took all six of us to unlock the chest! Princess Celestia: Then it is unlikely you are meant to take on this task alone. Main cast: in awe Pinkie Pie: Wowee! Tails: Amazing! Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash, you are now the princesses of Friendship, Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity and Loyalty respectivly. But what are the Princess of Harmony without their friends? Sonic and the others smile Sonic: I knew you could do it girls! Amy Rose: We're all very proud of you. Discord: Wait a minute, where's my throne?! Fluttershy: I don't think you're quite there yet. Discord: chuckles Yes, well, I suppose not. Sparkle Each one of us has something special That makes us different, that makes us rare Fluttershy We have a light that shines within us That we were always meant to share All And when we come together Combine the light that shines within There is nothing we can't do There is no battle we can't win When we come together There'll be a star to guide the way It's inside us every day See it now! See it now! Let the rainbow remind you That together we will always shine Let the rainbow remind you That forever this will be our time solo Sparkle Let the rainbow remind you That together we will always shine Dr. Eggman was talking to his minions Cubot: You've gotta admit, that castle sure is beautiful. Dr. Eggman: Indeed so, I'm impressed, granted, I helped someone nearly destroy the world, but it was all worth it! I got great fighting data from the Mane Six that I can use for my robots! Orbot: About that... When we faked our deaths, Tirek's laser went and hit your evil lair. All of your remaining robots were destroyed. Dr. Eggman: dumbfonded Well, there's always next season. away as the episode ends Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143